different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Canons and AUs
This wiki covers most of the various different continuities that appear in the stories of our forum members, and they can be confusing at times to keep track of. In short list, they are: Destiny Canon (DD, ToF, CotC, TT, WotF by Candace) Barks Canon (Jedi Exile aka Grey Jedi, and Story of the Bark Family by Caleb) Echoes Canon (Guardian and Echoes by Talicor) Ebonstar Legacy (the various, canon-compliant works of Osetto) We also contain: FMCO AU Crossroads AU Journeys AU Sheep AU Salt AU Fosh AU (from Dang it Fosh from Bacon) For more detailed information, see below. Destiny canon Description DD (Different Destiny) canon began with Candace's Different Destiny, where Anakin chooses to leave the Jedi with Ahsoka after the final arc of Season 5 of The Clone Wars. This leads to his announcement of his marriage to Padme Amidala and while he and Ahsoka later rejoin the Jedi the Order is very changed, mostly for the better. His children, Luke , Leia , and Jinn, are later born and become Jedi in the new Order. Obi-Wan also has children with Duchess Satine; two daughters Mara Jade and Annella. The Skywalkers and their Jedi allies face off constantly against the Dark acolytes under Palpatine; Mace Windu , now Darth Wrath, Barriss Offee, Kya Koon , known as Darth Traya, and later Mara Jade Kenobi and even Galen Marek. During the course of time both sides suffer losses; with the Jedi losing Yoda as well as many others and Grey Jedi Tyrone Dooku and Nioman Dokoora and Palpatine losing Wrath to Traya, Barriss to Mara Jade, Traya when she is imprisoned by her parents Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Mara when she is redeemed by Luke and Galen by his wife Leia. The heroes and villains finally face off in an epic duel on Palpatine's second Death Star, where Anakin, with aid of Luke and Ahsoka, slay the Emperor but at the cost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Later it continues to follow the Skywalker Family as it grows but faces tension with the Jedi Council due to the Skywalker affiliation with the Dark Side in the eyes of most Jedi. This culminates with the Skywalkers leaving the Jedi behind and going off to live their own lives. Used in: Different Destiny Twist of Fate Choice of the Chosen Transcending Tyranus Stolen Saber of Emperor Palpatine Jinxing Jinn Will of the Force Old Wounds and New Revelations Barks canon Description Barks canon has barely featured in any published work but will be used in several stories, some of which are published but have not yet diverged from established canon. Unlike Destiny canon, it follows the continuity set by the movies, only breaking off significantly from established canon after Return of the Jedi. In Barks canon former Jedi Master Kyidyin Muchian sets up the New Jedi Order alongside Luke Skywalker and with aid from his own apprentices Norring Glenton and Arienne Shivia, as well as former Jedi Initiate Kye Nareac and his pupils Saolin Feng and Shennik Shif. Together these Jedi rebuild the Order just as Leia Organa Solo and Mon Mothma, along with other Alliance Members, rebuild the Republic. Sixteen years after the fall of the Empire new threats arise in the forms of new self-proclaimed Sith Lord Sora Bulq and Dark Side Pirate Nioman Dokoora. The conflict hit a peak in the Battle of Sriluur that resulted the deaths of Skywalker and Muchian. Also during this time Azarp and Mihra Bark , once members of the old Order, and their children, became part of the New Jedi Order. Over the years their desendants would begin to reproduce until the Barks had begun their own faction of sorts. The First ExtraGalactic Invasion ended with the Battle of Grovinior that nearly wiped out the Jedi but managed to secure peace for the galaxy, a peace that under the Jedi Council of Sixteen would last for thirty years until the reemergence of Darth Aelitou, former apprentice of Nioman Dokoora. When Aelitou struck again she left a path of destruction in her wake and caused the Jedi to go into hiding in space, though they later joined the Barks on Olederadi, fighting Aelitou there and, though at the cost of many lives, defeated her and her apprentice fromer Jedi Shennik Shif. Over the following years the Barks and the Jedi would drift apart, only to be brought together again to face new calamities, the greatest of those being a terrorist organization known as the Red-Eye Five. The conflict between Jedi and Barks would come to a head in 80 ABY, when Irina Bark killed High Councilor Verana Serrone, though without the knowledge of her family. The Jedi managed to find the truth that the Barks were not behind the death of Serrone but two Councilors, Kobor Arilic and Shay Tirtunnia, went rogue, briniging about the deaths of Grandmaster Tarae Leehl and Josiah, Rosalie, Jane, Jorum, Siron, and Jarrod Bark. The remaining Jedi and Barks fled to Tython in hopes that the Force power there would protect them from Arilic and Tirtunnia but they were found out and the Jedi and the Agency were destroyed, leaving a handful of Barks, Jedi and, Agents alive. Those that remained would confront Arilic on the Spire of Tython and there Enedir Levesque sacrificed himself to destroy the Spire and kill Arilic and Tirtunnia. However, the consequences were far-raging and the Galaxy was silenced and the Barks and Jedi that remained were cut off from the Force. And so they would live in limbo, never changing, never leaving, until the Force willed it. Used in: Jedi Exile Tartania Kyidyin Muchian Story of the Bark Family Echoes Canon Description Used in Guardian and its companion, Echoes, by Talicor, In Echoes Canon, Darth Vader survives saving Luke from Darth Sidious, and is held away in a frozen cell for a great amount of time. After Luke's death, Vader, now no longer a Sith, teaches and protects the Skywalker line for centuries, as his life support enables him to continue on living indefinitely, and he accumulates massive amounts of power in the Force. Used In: Guardian Echoes Crossroads (partially) Ebonstar Legacy While not divergent from canon, it is separated from all other canons and AUs by the different era it takes place in, during the time of the Old Republic and the Sith Empire